gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001 Gundam Exia
The GN Drive provides the Exia with astounding mobility and near limitless energy reserves. Compared to currently-in-use mobile suits, the Exia introduces a great deal of advanced technology. The GN particles emanated into the air cause radio wave interference, disrupt ordinary radar and communications, much like Minovsky Particles in Universal Century. The Exia is equipped for close combat situations, sporting several blades, in either physical or beam form, with a beam gun for ranged combat. Its name derives from exousia, the Greek name for Powers. The protagonist mobile suit of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The GN Drive at the center of the Exia allows for boundless energy output and astounding mobility. In addition, the electromagnetic interference created by the GN particles the generator releases into the air disrupts the use of conventional radar and a range of electronic communications, much like Minovsky Particles in Universal Century. Sporting the set of armaments known as the "Seven Swords" System, the Exia is best-suited for melee combat. Its capacity to support beam-based weaponry is indicative of the level of technology introduced in its design, far advanced from mobile suits conventionally in use as of the time period of 00. The name Exia is derived from exousia, the Greek name for Powers. Armaments The following is a list of the standard armaments equipped upon the Exia. ''Seven Swords System: GN Sword / Rifle'' A solid blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, which serves as the Exia's primary weapon -- the longest blade amongst the Seven Swords. The cutting edge is lined with GN particles, allowing it to easily split MS armor. The sword can be vertically folded along the forearm, exposing the muzzle of a short-range, high-speed beam rifle concealed behind the shield. A single shot can destroy a conventional enemy unit. ''Seven Swords System: GN Long Blade & Short Blade'' A pair of solid blades differing in length, sheathed at either side of the Exia's waist when not in use. The blades are lined with GN particles to increase the effectiveness of armor-cutting. Normally used in dual wield. ''Seven Swords System: GN Beam Saber & Beam Dagger Beam equipment in the Anno Domini continuity is still in the process of being developed by most military powers as a 2nd generation mobile suit armament. The Gundams are the first series of units to actually employ them on the battlefield. The Exia has a total of four beam sabers: two of standard length, mounted behind either shoulder; and two beam daggers, mounted behind the waist. Though such weapons are more versatile than solid blades, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subject to dispersion and other forms of disruption. ''GN Vulcan Cannon A small beam-based vulcan cannon, built into the Exia's forearms. As all of the its capabilities are inferior to that of the GN Sword - Rifle Mode, it is used primarily for threatening and limiting enemy movement. ''GN Shield'' Defensive equipment composed of durable E-Carbon, superior to the armor class of conventional mobile weapons and extremely difficult to destroy. As the Exia is designed for close-quarters combat, the shield it's equipped with is relatively small and light-weight. Both ends of the shield are bladed and of sufficient consistency to be used as a piercing weapon. Trans-Am System It's a battle system mode that utilizes the hidden potential of the GN Drive(s). Exia's GN Drive was given a preset cap on GN power usage. It's a hidden system mode that Celestial Being wasn't aware of until Aeolia Schenberg's death. As his last final act, his death deactivated the limitations and allowed Exia use the full potential of its GN Drive. GN particles saturate Exia's frame to the point it becomes pink/red. In this mode, Exia is capable of high speed hyper vector maneuvers that exceeds well beyond the GN-X's. Variants GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche-Exia *Japanese: ガンダムアヴァランチエクシア *Height: 18.3 meters Weight: 62.1 metric tons (Avalanche Equipment Weight: 4.9 metric tons) Type: Equipment-Enhanced High-Mobility Mobile Suit *Appears in the manga sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The GN-001 Gundam Exia can be equipped with the optional high-mobility equipment hs-A01 Avalanche. Though the GN particle propulsion system native to the Exia allows for relatively high speed and acceleration, the unit is actually incapable of matching or exceeding certain aircrafts and spacecrafts in flight. The Avalanche was developed for the purpose of eliminating this issue. The optional equipment consists of a series of large-capacity GN particle condenser attachments, which act to store the particle production of the GN drive for release in a single 10-minute burst of ultra-high speed. Higher output is possible, but the strain it places on the body of the pilot becomes severe. As the condensers require a full hour to charge, repeated use of the burst function is impossible. The standard Seven Swords armaments can be mounted behind the Avalanche equipment, and quickly deployed for use. The name "Avalanche" refers to the immediate elimination of all units before the attached Exia, as if in the face of an avalanche. "hs" stands for "high speed," and "A01" stands for "Avalanche Unit-01." Combat Characteristics Exia actively uses the GN Sword/Rifle in battle. Setsuna was educated in combat by Ali Al Sarshes (trained in a unidentified form of martial arts) and it's reflective to Exia's combat capabilities in the battlefield. Exia always engage in high speed melee combat in which the GN Blades aim for the mobile suit cockpit for quick kills. When facing stronger opponents Exia uses the beam sabers for faster combat maneuvers. The GN Rifle isn't actively used unless engaging opponents at long ranges or overwhelming numbers. When facing overwhelming numbers and firepower such as the GN-X, Exia can dock with GN Arms for mobile armor combat. When facing exceptional opponent(s) or situation(s), Exia can execute the Trans-Am system over ultra high speed combat. Category:Anno Domini mobile suits